


Thunderstorm Boy

by littleblackneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackneko/pseuds/littleblackneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way home from a store run in the pouring rain, Sam discovers a sick, homeless boy and takes him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm Boy

The rain dripped down in sheets from my hair, the frigidness suffocated the air, and I could slowly feel my sanity falling away as I questioned why I had ever agreed to go out in this wet, windy disaster area. For cookies. Damn my brother and his weird, pregnant-girl cravings. And mine. Damn cookies and their tempting deliciousness. Braving the rainstorm and figuring out a way to get a paper bag home without destroying the contents was looking to be the most enthralling part of my Friday night.  
It wasn't until I'd made the purchase, and turned back to face the swirling abyss that I found the drowned cat. Two blocks down, I accidentally tripped over his foot. Slouched against the brick building I was about to pass by was a kid curled up in a threadbare hoodie looking completely drained. His clothes were soaked through and raggedy blonde hair clung against his forehead with water streams trailing down from the wet clumps. I stopped, pivoting around to look at the sight in whole. My stare was greeted by a tired wave and equally drained and unnaturally golden eyes.   
I collapsed next to him, "Not exactly the best of nights to be stranded outside."  
There came an empty laugh, "Astute observation. Yeah, the thunder and lightning were just screaming 'come take a nap' at me."  
"Oh, geez, I'm sorry, I don't know exactly how to begin these conversations."  
"People usually don't."  
"Well, I guess I'm not most people. You looked like you needed someone. Sam," I offered him my hand, and was met with an effort at a handshake. I can't begin to understand my actions, all I knew was that they were necessary. Maybe because I was complaining a few minutes back about the rain and here this boy was stranded in it. My house may not have been the best, but at least I was able to escape the downpour.  
"Gabriel. Pleased to meet ya." I looked closer, beyond just the evident exhaustion. Now that I took a moment, there was more than I had first noticed. So much more wrong. He didn't want to stop trying to smile and charm, acting like everything in the world was fine. The desire to not be a problem.   
"My god, you're shaking!" I reached out, for some reason confirming what my eyes didn't want to believe. Sure enough, there was a violent trembling and his skin felt like it was on fire. "How long have you been out here?!"  
"Week or so...s'nothing," I noted now that his breathing was labored. The kid seriously looked like he was on the verge of fainting.   
"How is it that you got stuck outside in the coldest, crappiest week of June? This is ridiculous!" I felt a sort of fire building in the pit of my stomach. He couldn't be any older than sixteen and he didn't have a bed to sleep in? Who in the world decided that?  
"Well, kiddo, I didn't exactly get the weather forecast before coming out, and when your radical, homophobic parents decide they don't want you, the rest of the radical, homophobic family tends to follow suit. The only one who would probably care is eight states over and I don't have money or a phone, so as destiny would have it...here's my new place. Ya like it?" I didn't know these people, but i knew i hated. Even if it isn't something they approved of, how could anyone kick their kid out into the rain? He was seriously looking as if he was about to pass out, and yet was still attempting a smile, nonchalance, more than I would be able to manage in these circumstances.   
"How are you so..."  
"I've had to deal with it. Not to mention, the only food I've had all week was lollipops, so there's probably some weird sugar high going on." When I saw the eyes fluttering, that was when my actions became set in stone.   
"Well as destiny would have it, you are not going to sleep out here tonight. Or ever again. C'mon, you can come to my brother and I's apartment."  
"Oh really kid, you don't ha-" His protest was cut short by a violent sneeze.  
"Oh really, Gabe, I do."  
"I don't-- I really don't want to...cause problems. Can take care of myself. Go on with your life, Sammy, I'm not your problem."   
"That's not your decision to make, I'm afraid. No way I'm leaving you out here, not like this. You don't deserve this. C'mon, we're not gonna hurt you, and you can get some food and sleep."  
It quickly became clear that part of his resistance was that he was too weak to walk but didn't want to say it. This wasn't a situation where it seemed you needed anyone's permission for anything. I knew I had to follow what was important, charge forward.   
The cookies were abandoned in favor of hoisting him up into my arms, my worry increasing at how terribly thin and light he was, it just couldn't be healthy. He was like a shivering 3D stick figure. Gabriel was out in seconds, the chill of his rain-soaked little body and the flames of what must be a serious fever both coursed through me as I tried to shelter the small boy from any more of the pulsing cool droplets. It was only ten more minutes, each one filled with panic for the wilting form in my arms before I shoved my way through our apartment door. He had curled against me at this point, like I was a security blanket.   
"Damn , you are the only person I could send out for Oreos and have come back with a person"  
"It's not funny, he's been on the street for a week without anything." I laid Gabe onto our couch, before rushing over to see if i could find some kind of cold compress.   
"So you brought him here?" Dean looked at me wide-eyed, but I couldn't bring myself to care. You never know you're going to be the person to stop until you do. I don't know now how anyone could have walked past him, how as a world, we lacked such compassion.  
"Of course I did! He's sick, like really sick. He's been stuck out in the rain with nothing to eat or drink. He was about to pass out. And he doesn't deserve any of it. Trust me on this."  
"If you're so certain--"  
"I am. Now get him some damn soup or something, please," I whispered, knowing i was at least going to try to get some nutrients despite the fact that he was.  
My hand drifted to brush back the soppy wires of hair from his firey forehead. "It's alright, Gabe, you never have to go through that again. I'll make sure of it." The words became engraved in my mind. A promise.


End file.
